


That wasn't me

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The springs gave way to the sudden weight of a teenage boy as he collapsed ontop of the layers of sheets, blankets, and pillows to exhausted to push any of them down to get even remotely comfortable. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until that moment and his eyes shut without permission before he dozed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That wasn't me

The springs gave way to the sudden weight of a teenage boy as he collapsed ontop of the layers of sheets, blankets, and pillows to exhausted to push any of them down to get even remotely comfortable. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until that moment and his eyes shut without permission before he dozed off.

The sound of vibrations against wood pulled him from his slumber. A rough groan broke his lips apart as he rolled over grabbing for his phone already knowing who it was. There was only one person it could be after all. Or well only one person he hoped it was.

Cora: I missed you this afternoon. I had plans for us, and thought about them all day. I had to take care of business all by myself tonight.

She hadn’t explicitly said what she meant but with his overactive imagination and knowing his girlfriend he knew full well what ‘business’ entailed. As he tried to craft some sexy response he mentally cursed his best friend from once again cock blocking him. If he hadn’t needed him that afternoon he could have gotten laid!

He flipped onto his stomach before his fingers began moving across the tiny screen.

Stiles: Oh? Do I get any details? You know how much I lack in imagination.

It wasn’t long until his phone lit up with a new message that he quickly opened already feeling all the blood move from his head to his already hardening shaft.

Cora: We both know you’re already picturing me reenacting what you do with those fingers of yours. Although I may have had a little help I will admit. It’s a shame there’s no pictures.

Everyday he asked himself if that would be the day Cora Hale murdered him by just breathing. Despite the fact that he was still indeed very much alive that didn’t mean she made it very easy on him to be so. It was as if she was on a single woman mission to end his life. And it was working.

Stiles: I need more. Tell me how it felt. Or you could come over and show me.

Cora: And kill you?

She had a point. Even the idea of his gorgeous girlfriend with her legs spread wide open as her fingers split the lips of pussy open were enough to send his boxers on the floor and his hand around himself. Seeing it for himself would be to much, but oh God did he want to.

Stiles: Give me details at least. Give a man something to go off of!

His mind raced with images of her. With each one his hand moved faster. He tried not to let out the moans that filled him as his mind went from Cora by herself to what she would do to him. Her mouth around his cock moving quickly until he finally spilled over biting into his pillow trying not to make any noise as he did so. He missed Cora’s following text until he finally came down from the blissful cloud that usually followed.

Cora: I’m sure you don’t need them. I’m going to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.

He sighed heavily as he read over the words completely unsure if he could go until tomorrow without seeing her, but he knew better than to ask her to come spend the night unless she wanted to do it on her own.

Stiles: Good night. I love you, Cora.

He waited a few minutes to see if she would text him back, but when ten minutes passed and no new text he figured she wouldn’t reply again that evening so he returned the phone back to his night stand with a heavy sigh. He loved when they texted like that, but sometimes he just wished she would stay up and talk to him about other things too. About anything, but she never did.

He rolled over on his side deciding he should probably try and sleep, there was no point in staying up anyways. Just as he finally almost reached sleep a knock came to his window pulling him from the depths of his sleep. He slowly got up with a heavy sigh but he knew already who awaited on the other side and no matter how much he hated being pulled from sleep he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.

He shoved the window open allowing the cold fall air rush into his room. Cora Hale pushed him aside to climb through before landing with a barely audible thud. She slowly stood to her fall height glancing up at him, “Sorry I would have told you I was coming over but I forgot my phone at home.” She explained not even glancing at him as she walked over to his bed and collapsed without asking if she could. Not that he cared at all.

"Forgot it in all the exhaustion that was this afternoon?" he said meaning to be playful as he sat down beside her gently before moving to begin working out the kinks in her back. He loved spoiling her with back massages whenever she felt stressed or just tired and she nearly almost always made this sound that Stiles swore was close to purring. It was one of his favorite sounds he always tried to get her to make.

"You know about this afternoon?" She asked quickly glancing at him from the corner of her eyes confusion etched in her features. "Derek hasn’t been back yet to even tell Scott what went down, how do you know?"

It was his turn to be confused. Or maybe disgusted. Or furious. He had an arrangement of emotions flowing through him at that moment and he couldn’t easily pick just one to focus on. “Why would Derek know? Or tell Scott?”

She moved to sit up brushing his hands off of her as she looked slightly wounded but quickly recovered, “Because we took down the fairy that’s been harassing Allison?” She said skepticism already filling her words as she spoke.

"Damn you had a busy afternoon." He said chuckling as he shook his head his emotions melting away to just one, contentment. Just being near her made everything else melt away. He was glad that Allison would be felt alone now, but that was never his main concern.

"You can say," her voice was soft feeling as if everything was back to normal and moved to press herself against him snuggly, "The stupid bitch got her teeth into me. Luckily Deaton had something the reversed the side effects or who knows. I might be growing leaves by now."

He chuckled as he leaned in pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He kept himself there enjoying the way her hair brushed against him and the way her smell seemed to wrap itself around him, “Getting bit by a fairy and having the energy to have some Cora time? I knew I was missing out on some stamina boosters when I rejected the bite but damn.” He shook his head before finally pulling away to look down at her already seeing the way her eyebrows knit together at his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly as if she was still trying to work out the meaning of his words on her own but none of it was making sense. Which he agreed with as he looked down at her. None of it was. Why was she so confused about his questions?

"You texted me earlier?" his question was more probing for information than for confirmation.

"I told you I forgot my phone at home. I haven’t had it since I got home from school. I came straight here from Deaton’s. I haven’t texted you at all today."

He rolled his eyes not understanding why she was being so shy about this. At least not with him when she knew how much he loved the idea of her experimenting on herself or sending him those text messages but no matter her reasoning he still reached back and grabbed his phone and flicked to her texts and handed it over to her, “Yes you did, see?” He said watching her carefully read over the words before handing it back, “I never sent those.” She said slowly as if her mind wasn’t completely with him.

"Yes you did!" He exclaimed quickly with a short nervous laugh bubbling up as he shook his head, "It’s from your phone!"

"I didn’t send them, Stiles!" She turned to him her eyes lowering to a light glare that only she could perfect. "I wasn’t home! I swear to you I never did this! I don’t kn-," her word cut off as she shut her mouth as if a thought hit her and quickly she jumped to her feet and began prowling the perimeter of her small room, "Oh am I going to kill him when I get my hands around his werewolf neck. He is a dead man!" She growled nearly raising her voice.

Stiles sat there watching her carefully knowing it was better to keep to himself than to interrupt her while she was going on, especially when her face was already growing in color. Whoever did this had his sympathy. He didn’t doubt her at all as she went on. He was sure she would make good on her promise to make whoever a dead man.

After a few moments she began to slow down and he decided to finally talk again not fearing his own head being torn off for speaking up. “Who used your phone to text me?” His voice was quiet mostly out of fear of her answer although he was fairly certain he already knew. After all there was a limited amount of people it could possibly be. And he already ruled out Lydia or Scott.

"That fucking werewolf!" she said quickly before sighing and looking at him, "Isaac. The moron probably thought it’d be fun to pull this dumbass stunt but he’ll see how much fun I can have when I pull his colon out from his mouth. I’m sure he’ll want to throw a party after that."

"Okay there werewolf princess," He said quickly standing up to move and take her into his arms to calm her down mostly because he was terrified she meant every word she was saying, "Let’s take a couple of deep breaths. It was funny, huh? No reason to kill the guy. He probably didn’t mean to do any damage."

He hoped for Isaac’s life that it was all a joke or else he probably wouldn’t see tomorrow but for now he had to focus on calming her down so she didn’t go out and do something she’d regret later.

"Oh no. He’s dead. He should have known better than to pull this shit. It’s not as if I send text messages like that to Scott. I can’t even imagine what possessed him into thinking this was even remotely okay. I get that he was pissed that we left him out today but we didn’t want him to get hurt so why mess with my relationship?"

"It’s not as if he did any damage." he pointed out wondering the best way to distract her but coming up short on any actual ideas of how to do so.

A harsh laugh filled the room as she gently pushed him away from her, “No damage? I’ve been horny all morning and you already got off! He cockblocked me and he knows it!”

His eyes widened as he looked at her wondering how serious she was before moving quickly to crash his lips on hers. The pair melted together for a moment before he broke away resting his forehead on hers, “You happen to forget you’re dating a teenage boy who went most of his life without sex. I can easily get it back up and blow your mind. He didn’t ruin anything.”

"Oh?" She asked stepping away as she slid her tee shirt over her head revealing her plain grey bra to him that had him licking his lips. He didn’t need anything fancy to think she was easily the sexiest thing he had ever seen. All he needed was to see her naked.

Quickly he moved to push her onto the bed and climbing ontop of her, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at beautifulintelligentandimmune I take prompts anytime!


End file.
